Tough Chick
by Your Cute Onee-chan
Summary: Pan is a masculine girl who doesn't quite fit in at school. Trunks is a joyless adult who hates going to work everyday. Thanks to a fusion dance gone wrong, the two must live in each other's bodies at the most inconvenient times for thirty minutes everyday.
1. Chapter 1

**Tough Chick**

_A Pan and Trunks story. _

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

**_ Invisible Force_**

* * *

"You can do this, Pan. You can do this," I repeat to my worried reflection, even going as far as pointing my fingertip to the glass. The girl fixing her eyelashes in the mirror beside me takes one step over, so there's more space and a sink between us. Huh, she must be new. The girl's bathroom is crowded, but no one moves in to fill the empty space next to me. In fact, no one dares to look in my direction. The bathroom is buzzing with their voices, but I tune them out. Someone will fill the new girl in about the 'Why We Never Get Too Close Pan' rule, or maybe she already figured that out for herself.

I stare back at my anxiety-ridden expression. It's hard to believe that an ordinary human boy could be the cause of my suffering. I run my shaky hands under the water faucet. Cold water fills my palms. I praise myself for being one of those rare teenagers who don't wear makeup as I splash the cold water over my face. Some of the water soothingly drips down my neck and down my red half-top.

"You can do this," I repeat one final time.

The girls in the restroom jump out of the way and flatten themselves against the bathroom walls as I turn to leave. Someone even shouts out into the hall, "Pan's coming!"

'Big' isn't a word I'd use to describe myself, but I certainly feel like the massive elephant in the room sometimes. No one at my school has forgotten what happened to Debbie Shane when she accidentally ran into me as I was leaving math class. She broke her arm, three teeth, and poor Debbie Shsne's nose has looked crooked ever since. I guess that's the price I pay for having a body that's 100% toned muscle. Don't get me wrong, I'm not shredded like my dad or Uncle Goten, but I don't have toothpicks for arms either.

My heart suddenly starts to beat faster as I round a corner, sensing the cause of my suffering before I actually see him. I hate having crushes. Usually I only have crushes on celebrities. This is the first time I've ever had a crush on someone I know, so it must be love, right?

A wistful sigh escapes me once my eyes settle on my crush. He's standing next to his locker, laughing with a group of his friends, oblivious to my presence and feelings. Seeing him and hearing his beautiful laugh used to be enough for me. Hell, it's the only thing that's gotten me this far through high school, and that used to be enough for me….

But I want more.

"You can do this," I whisper to myself, slowing my pace as I inch my way closer to my crush. " Just ask him out to a movie and offer to pay, easy." There's no way a guy would say no to a free movie and snacks.

His friends notice me one second before he does, and their expression changes. Joy is replaced with alarm and a hint of fear in their eyes. I can almost hear what they're thinking: What could the scary granddaughter of the two strongest fighters in the world possibly want with them?

My crush looks at me, and his bright blue eyes widen with surprise. That's not the expression I was hoping for, and it's enough to send me into a panic.

"No, you can't do this! Abort mission!" my heart screams at me. I stop walking and my courage melts away, but it's too late. I'm already in front of them. It would be weird to just walk away without saying anything now. I don't have the nerve to ask out my crush anymore, and my mind is drawing a blank as to what to talk about. For a while, I stare at my crush, and my crush and his three friends stare back. The tension and fear between his friends grows stronger, and I know they'll take off screaming in fear any second if I don't say something soon.

"Hi. Did you need something?" My crush asks, his gentle voice somehow soothing my nerves.

He's talking to me. Wow. My crush is actually talking to me!

My face brightens and I can't suppress my overwhelmingly wide smile. Right away, I know that his friends know that I like him. It's only obvious.

"We should go," One of his taller friends says, signaling for the others to give us a little privacy.

Only, my crush doesn't get it. When they said _'We,_' he thought that meant him, too.

He quickly takes out his backpack and slams his locker shut " Sorry, I've gotta go."

"But…"

My crush runs to catch up. His friends spare me a sympathetic glance and the taller one forces my crush to turn around and face me, even giving him a little push. Confusion overshadows my crush's face.

"I just wanted to borrow your science notes but it can wait until Monday, okay, bye have a good weekend," I blurt out, averting my gaze to the floor to hide my red face as I race past them. To his taller friend I mutter out a quick," Thanks for trying."

My first attempt at asking out a boy has failed.

* * *

**:(**

* * *

Papa is sitting in his favorite chair, surrounded by books and drinking coffee when I come home.

"Hey, sweetheart," He greets, setting his coffee on the small end table beside his chair. " How was your—" I toss my backpack across the room with a loud grunt, then fall onto the couch like a freshly chopped Christmas tree." –Day? That bad, huh?"

I scream into the couch cushion, letting out most of my frustration. This wasn't how I pictured my Friday evening turning out.

"Want to talk about it? I'm here for you."

"Not really," I grunt, sit up, and smooth out my shoulder length hair. Normally, I could talk to Papa about anything, but this is the first time I've ever been interested in a boy before. Yes, there was that one time I went out with a boy when I was ten, but duty called, and I had to postpone our date to stop a bank robbery. Papa didn't know about that boy and I don't think Grandpa Goku ever mentioned him. Besides, I'm not ten years old anymore. I'm sixteen! And sixteen year old boys are what dads of teen girls are most worried about. No, Papa is better off not knowing about my boy troubles for now.

"What's for dinner?" I ask. If anything can cheer me up it's food.

Papa thinks for a moment. " I'm not sure, but your mother wants you to go to the store with her. She's in the kitchen writing a list."

"Okay, fine. Tell her I need to put my stuff away first, then we can go. "I walk across the room and pick up my backpack, which is mostly empty except for two notebooks and a pencil case. I start up the stairs then stop halfway up." Is there anything you need from the store? New ties, or hazelnut coffee creamer maybe? You know Mama only drinks black coffee, so she'll forget to add it to the list."

"Yeah, thanks sweetie," Papa says, returning to his book." Oh, I just remembered I ran out of staples today. Could you pick up a box of staples while you're at the store?"

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

**.+.+.+.+.**

* * *

Mama parks the car far away from the store entrance, next to the shopping kart return corral and a green van.

"What about the baby?" I blurt out, my gaze instantly zooming in on Mama's round stomach, which was almost pressing against the steering wheel. We found out the sex of the baby last week. My little brother won't be born for a few more months, but I specifically heard the doctor tell Mama to take it easy and get plenty of rest. Hiking through the grocery store parking lot didn't seem like a good start.

"The baby is fine," Mama laughs, rubbing her stomach. "Honestly, you worry as much as Gohan. Walking is good for us. I was always on my feet when I was pregnant with you, and you came out alright."

"I guess," I relent, stepping out of the car. "If anyone knows what's best for Little Piccolo, it's you."

Mama frowns at the nickname I came up with for the baby.

I innocently shrug." You said Papa could name the baby, so you better get used to it. He'll want to name the baby something to honor his dead mentor. Little Piccolo sounds cuter than just plain Piccolo, right?"

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," mama sighs.

Piccolo had sacrificed himself when the Earth blew up. It was the only way to permanently get rid of the dangerous black star dragonballs. We used the Namekian dragonballs to restore the Earth, but Piccolo remained in Otherworld. If Papa wanted to name the baby after Piccolo, then Mama wouldn't mind too much.

* * *

….

* * *

Mama sets her purse in her shopping kart and tears off half the shopping list while I grab a kart.

"I'll focus on the vegetables and meats," Mama says, handing me half of the shopping list, the half that has canned goods, pastas, and rice on it." You're better at sensing ki, so come find me if you finish your list first. Try to remember not to crush the eggs and bread this time, Pan."

"That wasn't my fault!" I cry out, my face heating with anger at the memory. "It was the bagger who put the eggs and bread at the bottom of the bag that time." I don't mention that the bagger was probably a girl I go to high school with. My school mates snag any chance they get to bully me.

The kart shakes a little as I march through the aisles. I'm in such a bad mood that I don't think twice about the stuff I'm throwing into the kart. I just want to get home as quickly as possible, eat dinner, and start my boring weekend of playing video games already.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shout at a group of women blocking me from reaching the chips. They don't stop gossiping, but they do inch over far enough for me to grab what I need. I roll my eyes, grab the chips, and continue darkly muttering to myself as I move on to the next aisle.

_Thud!_

A dumb little kid running down the aisle hadn't expected my kart to suddenly appear, and he runs right into it. The impact would've been enough to knock my kart over, but I held firmly onto the handlebar, keeping it in place. The kid bounces off the kart and lands on his butt. His shocked brown eyes look up at me. I can tell by his expression that he thinks I ran into him on purpose.

"Watch where you're going," I snap. He's so lucky he ran into my kart and not some disabled, elderly person.

The dumb kid's lip quivers, and he let's out a low, pained noise, like he's too scared of me to fully cry.

"Jeri!"

Shoes squeak against the shiny grocery floor in the distance. My heart beats excitedly at the sight of my crush running down the aisle, eyes full of concern for the boy. Oh, no. I hope he didn't hear me get angry and snap at the kid earlier.

"Paru!" The kid- Jeri- wails. He scrambles to his feet and runs to meet Paru. He's fully crying now." I-I was running and *hic* That woman! *hic* She-she ran me over." Snot is fully running down the kid's nose as he turns to point at me, finishing with," She yelled at me! She's so mean!"

"I would never yell at you," I say in a soft motherly tone that surprises me more than the kid. I'm panicking on the inside, but somehow manage to stay calm as I approach the boy and kneel down to his eye level." Are you hurt? You know you really shouldn't run in any store. It's dangerous."

Paru laughs. The sound is so beautiful and warm, I can't help but melt a little. Jeri stares at me as if I'd grown two heads, but at least he's stopped crying. Now seems like the perfect chance to ask Paru out. Maybe I could treat him and his little brother out to ice cream after I finish shopping with Mama. I stand up. Paru begins to apologize for his brother, but his words barely reach me. It feels like I'm about to faint, but I know better. _That thing _is happening again. My only chance of asking out Paru is about to fly out the window soon if I don't act fast.

"Whoa!" Paru swiftly reaches out and steadies me by the shoulders as my body sways to one side, saving me from an embarrassing crash into the pickle jars." That was a close one. Are you feeling okay? You look like you're going to faint."

My skin feels tingly all over, as if some invisible force is trying it's hardest to whisk me away from my body ( which is exactly what's happening.) I've got to ask him out now!

"Paru." My hands wrap tightly around his arms, which are still steadying me. He's the only reason why I haven't fallen into the nearest shelf and passed out. I fight the urge to squeal or think about how this is the most physical contact we've ever had together.

"Do you want to get ice cream with me later?" I want to ask, but don't get the chance to. Paru isn't strong enough to keep me in my body, and I'm not strong enough to fight the invisible force that pulls me out. Like a movie being played at 25X the speed, scenery and images of West City blur by me, and I'm only able to make out the first and last scene I see. First: I see the rooftop of the grocery store where I was just at. Last: I see the pointed tip of Capsule Corporation. Once I reach Capsule Corporation, the invisible force stops guiding me. Then, as if saying," This is far enough," it lets go.

I fall straight into Trunks' body, and Trunks falls into mine.

* * *

_**I'm a slut for cheating on my other stories with this one. It literally took me 6 months to write this chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Storm Clouds

**Tough Chick**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Storm Clouds**

* * *

**+.+.+**

**Pan**

"AHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, reaching out both hands and latching onto the tabletop in front of me like a frightened cat. My pulse is beating out of control, my palms are sweaty, and it takes a moment for my stomach to settle down. The Invisible Force feels like a wild roller coaster ride to me. Once, I asked Trunks if it felt the same for him, or did the Invisible Force just hate me? I had a nagging feeling that it just hated me, and Trunks confirmed this.

Trunks laughed._" It's not a person, Pan, I don't think it feels hate."_ He tilted his head back, focusing on a a cotton ball-shaped cloud, the warm afternoon wind pushing through his bangs._" Hmm, to me it feels like…I'm floating downstream on my back...it's hard to explain. It's so relaxing. I almost want to fall asleep when it happens."_

_" I want to throw up when it happens,"_ I groaned._" Great, so we know that this Invisible Force is a girl, it likes you, hates me…Now we just have to find a way to get it to stop switching our bodies!"_

"Uh, Mr. Briefs?" A man with white hair and a mustache nervously adjusts his glasses. He's sitting to Trunks' left –MY left—and like the other seven men in the room, appears very uncomfortable. Even in Trunks' body I have the power to make people feel uncomfortable. Well, I did just scream for no reason in a quiet room." Are you alright? Do you need someone to call an ambulance?"

Ah, crap. I curse under my breath. These guys look important. How am I going to explain my way out of this one? Trunks will kill me if I tarnish his reputation as Mr. Big Shot Capsule Corp President. I can't let these guys walk out of the room thinking Trunks is a psycho.

I soon realize I'm not in Capsule Corporation when a skinny secretary I don't know hurries into the room with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a sewage green corporate uniform, a frown, and carrying iced tea on a tray. Her metal name tag reads "Anya." Trunks' girls are supposed to look like Anya, but they look more like models auditioning for The Bachelor. It's too bad. Anya really doesn't deserve what I'm about to do next.

"Here, drink this. Maybe it will help." Anya offers me the iced tea.

"_I'm so sorry Anya, please forgive me!"_ I mentally scream, but what comes out is a rough," Get that away from me," as I slap the glass away from my face.

Half the iced tea splashes onto the startled secretary's uniform, and she flinches as a large ice cube shoots passed the side of her cheek and falls over her shoulder. The rest of the tea spills on the floor. The glass and remaining ice cubes roll under the table near my feet.

"I can't endure another second of this!" I growl, slamming my fist onto the table, using enough force to get my point across, but not too much to break the table. I recline back in my chair and run a hand through my hair, a gesture I'm used to seeing on Trunks when he's trying to gather the patience he needs to explain my math homework to me for the hundredth time." I've sat here listening to this nonsense long enough. Either we decide a course of action now, or we reschedule this meeting for another time. I'm a very busy man."

I really hope Trunks wasn't the one doing all the talking earlier, otherwise he's definitely going to look like a psycho now.

I have no idea what I just said – I'd just regurgitated something I'd heard off a court movie—but I get lucky, and my words seem to make sense to everyone else in the room. The men nod in agreement, and the man closest to the exit, a man in his early twenties, lets his hand slide off the door handle. I let out a relieved sigh. Trunks will officially be known as Mr. Big Shot "Hot Head" Capsule Corp President, AKA not a psycho, for now on.

"You're right, we've been talking numbers long enough," the man with the white hair and mustache says. He gets more comfortable and lights up a cigar." Let's wrap this up and try out the buffet downstairs. I heard the food at the Pink Himalayan's Hotel is the best. Maybe we could all go down to the gentlemen's club afterwards, eh?"

All the butt-kissers praise Mustache Guy for his "fantastic." "wonderful," "couldn't have said it better" idea. Sadly, my stomach is in on this plan and won't let me leave until I've tried everything from the buffet. Hopefully, Trunks and I will change back before I get anywhere near the gentlemen's club. The Pink Himalayans is pretty far from West City and Capsule Corp. Trunks must be on some kind of business retreat I didn't know about, which stings more than I care to admit. He never mentioned going on a business retreat. Trunks is my best friend. I tell him everything. Couldn't he have told me about this?

I glance out the window at the storm clouds and palm trees outside, and think about everything I could've said to Paru before being forced to switch bodies with Trunks.

* * *

**+.+.+**

**Trunks**

I can sense a crowd of people gathered around Pan's body, but I keep my eyes shut._" Great warriors need to be fully aware of their surroundings before rushing into battle,"_ my father had said during training. "_I've known plenty of fools who've lost their footing in battle because they failed to notice a simple hole in the ground."_ Father swiftly took care of those fools and sent them straight to Otherworld, I'm guessing. There's nothing too dangerous Pan could've gotten herself into, but that kid is a magnet when it comes to trouble. It's better to play it safe.

"Oh, no. What happened?"

The voice is female, older. Probably somebody's Grandma. She has a weak, unfamiliar ki. My nose can't help but scrunch up at the smell of her body odor…she must own a lot of cats.

" I don't know, she just fainted!" A young male voice speaks up from above me. He's uncomfortably close. He doesn't sound familiar. Could he be a new friend Pan hasn't mentioned? No, she would've said something. That kid uses me like a diary. "Pan! Pan, can you hear me?"

"I think she's dead, Paru," a child says.

"She's not dead!" The young male voice replies, but he doesn't sound so sure.

"Attention associates!" A loud voice booms over the intercom." Can I get a price check on grapes at register two? Price check on grapes at register two. Thank you."

Ah, I'm at a supermarket. Shopping sounds much more interesting than sitting through a meeting. CEO Keys is one of those guys who enjoys the sound of his voice. I'm sure he'll still be talking about his stupid company's inventions by the time I switch back into my body. I better enjoy this thirty-minute break while I can.

I open my eyes and lift up my head, which had been propped up on the young man's lap. Good, Pan didn't hit her head on the floor. She would've blamed me for days if she'd gotten a concussion.

"You're awake!" The young man, Paru, smiles and his shoulders relax.

A curious thing happens to Pan's body. Heat involuntarily rises to my cheeks, and I scoot back as if Paru was a spider about to leap on me. Even my voice sounds shaky.

"Yeah, I'm awake, haha." I laugh. Pan either really likes this guy, or she's terrified of him.

"Do you faint often?" The concerned older woman asks. She has her cell phone in her hands, and would've called for an ambulance if I had pretended to be unconscious one second later.

"I skipped breakfast. I'll be okay once I eat something."

"I want a corndog!" The child pipes up, drawing Paru's attention to him. I quickly stand up and dust off the back of my pants. I find a crumpled, torn off shopping list in the back pocket.

Paru stares intently into Pan's eyes, which are currently mine. I bet he wouldn't be so confident in himself if he knew I was a six-foot-tall billionaire, and a man. I force myself to smile and not glare at him. I've known Pan for years, but that doesn't give me the right to go into overprotective mode and ruin her relationship with this boy.

"We're going to get something to eat at the deli. Would you like to come?"

I have to raise my voice to drown out the sound of my growling stomach. "No, I'm fine. I'll eat when I get home. I have a lot of shopping to get done, but thanks for asking."

The old cat lady digs into her purse and hands me a granola bar." Eat this, sweetie. I don't want to worry about you fainting and hitting your head again. You're lucky your friend caught you."

I unwrap the granola bar and take a bite. " Thanks, ma'am. I already feel better." I turn to the boy. "I'll see you at school, Paru."

"Yeah. See you later."

The little boy races ahead of Paru, chanting." Corndog, corndog, corndog!"

* * *

, , ,

* * *

I fill the shopping kart with everything on the list. For everyone else it's such an ordinary task, but I can't remember the last time I shopped for groceries. There's no need to shop when I have people for that. People who are paid very well to do my laundry, keep my fridge stocked, make my bed, cook my meals, and shop for the things I need.

It may sound like I'm a pampered, lazy, rich boy, but with the amount of hours I work a week it's necessary. I'd never find the time to do any of those things.

Videl joins me with a full shopping kart of her own while I'm waiting in line to check out. I mentally kick myself for forgetting that I didn't have my credit cards on me. Of course, Pan still needs her parents to pay for everything.

"Hi, Videl," I automatically greet.

Videl's smile instantly flops over into a frown." What did you just call me?"

"Uhh…Videl?"

Videl makes a threatening gesture by cracking her knuckles. Which leads me to question her and Pan's relationship.

So, this is where Pan gets her temper from.

"Mama, stop. We're in public. I was only joking," I snort, feeling mortified that I'd just called my friend's wife 'mama.'

Videl slaps the back of my head, warning me to never call her by her first name again. Some women waiting to check out in the next line nod their approval. The lady behind us mutters," Kids have no respect for their parents nowadays."

My hand can't stop caressing the spot behind my head where 'Mama' hit me. It doesn't hurt. It's just humiliating. I'm a grown man being taught manners by Gohan's wife. This isn't where I saw my life heading as a kid.

The teenage bagger with pimples all over his face, does a poor job of bagging our groceries. He's slow, loads too many items in one bag to the point where it's almost tearing, and rolls his eyes when I ask him to please not crush the eggs. His attitude changes a little when he catches sight of Videl's pregnant belly.

"My Mom is pregnant," he says.

"Yeah? Mine is too." I reply as I watch him over stuff another plastic bag with canned vegetables.

"She's, like, not as fat as your mom is yet. She's just got a small bump and throws up all the time. It sucks. I'll have to do more chores around the house and share my room with the baby once it's born."

"That's rough, man," I reply, hoping Videl didn't hear him call her fat. Pan mentioned that her mother was self-conscious about all the weight she's gained during her pregnancy. She looks like she could be carrying twins.

Videl pays the cashier, and the bagger places the last of the bags in the karts. Somehow, he's not surprised by the amount of food Videl just bought…maybe he secretly thinks the food is all for her, and she's not pregnant at all.

The bagger grimaces, hoping I'll say no to the question he feels obligated to ask next."Do you want me to help load your groceries into the car?"

"No, thanks." I need to redeem myself in Videl's eyes somehow. I'm sure she'll forgive Pan if I load and unload the groceries myself.

The bagger nods." Good. Well, have a nice day, or whatever."

* * *

. . .

* * *

Videl's car isn't big enough to hold all the groceries she just bought. The trunk, backseat, passenger seat, and floors are filled with groceries, with twenty bags left remaining in the kart.

"I think I went overboard on that sale they had on steaks," Videl laughs, but I can see the worry in her eyes. We can't possibly cram more groceries into the car. She can't afford to leave anything behind and looks too tired to make a second trip back.

I hook ten grocery bags on each arm." Will you be okay driving home by yourself while I fly back?"

"You can't fly back. Don't you see the storm clouds coming in? Maybe we could just pile everything on your lap, and stuff some things under the seats."

"Mama," I speak slowly, carefully. " There's no room for me in the car. Don't worry so much. I'm the fastest girl on this planet. I'll be home before it rains."

Videl thinks for a moment. She doesn't feel good about making her daughter fly home in the rain. Still, there's simply not enough room for anything else. "I'm sorry. You're Dad and I have been meaning to get a bigger car. I'll pick up your favorite dessert on my way home."

"Capsule Corp sells handy tools for this kind of situation, you know," I say, unable to resist bringing up my business. Man, that place has me brainwashed. " All the groceries could've fit into a tiny capsule, which could fit in your purse, pocket, or anywhere you want to carry it. Think of all the plastic bags we wouldn't have to take home! You can buy them anywhere, but I suggest shopping for Capsule Corp products at their name brand stores. A lot of places out there sell knock offs, and trust me you don't want to get them there. You wouldn't believe some of the horror stories I've heard. Wait, no, forget what I just said. Don't buy any. I'm sure Trunks wouldn't mind giving us some free stuff if I asked, he kind of owes me."

I owe Pan a lot. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be stuck switching into each other's bodies at the most inconvenient times.

Videl lovingly smooths down the sides of my hair, bringing one hand down to cup my chin. " Pan, honey. I think you've been spending a little too much time with Trunks lately."

More than you know, Videl.

" That's okay. He doesn't care. He likes spending time with me—"

"Trunks is a very busy man," Videl says, sternly. She's still cupping my chin, so I'm completely focused on her words." He has a lot of adult responsibilities weighing down on his shoulders. I don't want you going to his work, or showing up at his house without calling first, and promise me you won't go asking him for free handouts. The Briefs are rich, but they're also our friends. Our friendship is more important than saving a few dollars."

"I promise I won't ask Trunks for free stuff," I groan.

"Thank you." Videl lets go of my chin." You better hurry home now. Those storm clouds look bad. You're a tough girl, but not even you are immune to a cold."

"Right, see you at home."

I gently float above the parking lot. It's full of cars, but not a lot of people have finished shopping yet, so there's no one else out in the parking lot to see me fly away. Once Videl looks like a speck, I tap my fingers to the side of my forehead in a quick salute, then blast through the sky. I've spent nearly thirty minutes in Pan's body. Hopefully, I don't get caught in the storm clouds by the time Pan and I switch back.

* * *

**Author Note:**

_**Who else is excited to play Dragonball Z Kakkarot when it comes out? The graphics look awesome! My goal was to finish this chapter before the game came out, so yay! Mission complete!**_

_**Guys, I like the idea of Trunks & Pan just being friends. If I want them to get together, then I will have to age Pan up to an adult. She's very young right now. I guess I'm undecided about them at the moment. Definitely just friends for now, tho.**_

_**How was this chapter? Hope you liked it, took me a few days to type out. Well, guess I better get on chapter 3.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Fusion Dance

**.**

* * *

**Tough Chick**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

**The Fusion Dance**

* * *

…**.**

**Pan**

**, , ,**

Whose fault is it that we randomly live in each other's bodies? Trunks thinks it's his fault, and most of the time I agree. I mean, Trunks is an adult…a level-headed adult NEVER would've gone along with my idea. Papa and Uncle Goten flat out told me "No" when I asked them to show me the fusion dance. Yeah, sure, Uncle Goten was too busy texting his girlfriend, and Papa was in the middle of a boring chess match against himself. They simply didn't have the time to show me the fusion dance.

Trunks wasn't too busy for me, though. He shut the book he was reading from Papa's collection without bookmarking it, smiled, then said," Sure. I'll show you the fusion dance, but we'll have to go outside so we'll have more space."

I could've asked Grandpa Goku. He would've shown me the fusion dance. Well, he would've if he was around. Five years ago, Grandpa Goku jumped on Shenron's back and disappeared. No one has seen him since.

Looking back on how things turned out now, I'm glad Grandpa Goku wasn't around for me to ask him. Grandpa Goku would've messed up my life on day one if he switched bodies with me. My teachers would've sent him (me) back to kindergarten and our entire family would've found out about my greatest shame. Trunks assured me I had no reason to be ashamed since he and I weren't evenly matched in power or height, but I begged him not to tell anyone else about our problem.

The fusion dance just became one more thing on the list of things I can't do. In case you're wondering, here's a little copy of that list:

_I can't turn into a Super Saiyan_

_I can't fit in at school._

_I can't do the fusion dance._

_I can't ask out the average boy I like._

Let's be honest here. Trunks is willing to take all the blame for the fusion dance going wrong because he's a nice guy. Nice guys soak up the blame like a sponge, that's just what they do. The truth is, it's my fault.

I NEVER should've asked Trunks to show me the fusion dance.

I NEVER should've asked Trunks to do the fusion dance with me.

I NEVER should've asked Trunks to power up and seriously try to fuse with me, just to see what would happen.

And I NEVER should've called The Invisible Force '_the dumbest thing ever'_ for switching our spirits instead of merging us into one new powerful being. Maybe if I sincerely apologize… the Invisible Force might switch us back?

* * *

**. . .**

**Trunks**

**. . **.

I rarely get days off. When there's no paperwork to fill out, no interviews to prepare for, and no meetings booked, I usually like to spend that extra free time with my girlfriend, Mai.

Well, I used to like spending my free time with Mai, before she broke up with me.

The worst part about it is there was no warning.

There were no fights leading up to the breakup, no withdrawal, no crying…there was nothing to clue me in to Mai's unhappiness. I thought our relationship was perfect. The sex was perfect, at least. Mai and I made love every morning and night, and sometimes we made love in my office when she'd bring me lunch. My coworkers knew not to knock on my door during lunch after Mai closed it. She was a prude, always refusing to hold my hand in public, but it excited me when she shut the blinds and closed the office door, intentionally keeping it unlocked. Anyone could've walked in on us. Anyone could've heard the loud thud of my stuff being shoved off my desk, our heavy moans as we satisfied each other's needs. The burning scarlet faces of my secretaries when I walked Mai to the elevator afterward told me that they had indeed heard everything.

I truly believed Mai was the perfect woman. She was smart, kind, loyal, brave, feisty, and beautiful. God, was she beautiful! Best of all we had history. Mai didn't come from money, but that didn't stop me from falling for her the second she snuck on my Mom's party ship with her friends, Pilaf and Shu. She was my childhood love. My very first girlfriend. My first kiss. Eight-year-old boys can't be expected to keep a girlfriend for long, so Mai and I lost contact for a few years, reigniting our love for each other later as adults.

It was the night after I went shopping for a ring that Mai broke my heart.

We met at our second favorite spot to have lunch, Sandwich Al's, located down the street from Capsule Corp, and just a few blocks away from Mai's makeup company.

Jazz music played softly through the speakers above us as it rained outside. Beneath the table, my hand protectively covered the small velvet box in my right pocket while I repeatedly kept asking myself,_" Should I propose to her now?"_

Mai was quiet, deep in thought as she stared out from the second story window, watching the traffic and people with shopping bags walk along the sidewalk, her eyes flickering to the top of Capsule Corp's tower – my office.

Mai blew the steam from her earl grey tea before taking the smallest sip." Let's break up," she said, lowering the cup, making the smallest 'tap' as it met with the saucer.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. The tone of her voice and the look in her eyes mirrored her feelings. She was serious about breaking up, and nothing could change her mind. My hand slipped away from my pocket. I sunk back in my chair, focused my gaze on the raindrops sliding down the window, and sucked in a deep breath before asking, "It's Pilaf, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Of course it is. It's always been Pilaf. You've never stopped thinking about him, have you?" I laughed, humorlessly." You told me you came back to West City to start your makeup line and live your own life, and here I thought that you'd stopped being 'Emperor' Pilaf's mindless slave. What a joke."

"I'm not a slave! I choose to serve him," Mai snarled while furiously digging through her black clutch purse." Emperor Pilaf is…is… well, he's amazing! He's always been the most important person in my life. Yes, I know sometimes he can be a little hardheaded and doesn't listen to my ideas, wants, or needs…but…."

"Mai, do you hear how crazy you sound right now?" She no longer looked like an intelligent, independent woman, but a recovering drug addict about to throw her life away (Pilaf being the metaphorical drug)." Pilaf is a loser, and that will never change. He'll only bring trouble and suffering into your life. Trust me, Mai, you're better off without him."

Mai finally found her wallet after all that rummaging. She ripped out a couple dollars and slapped them in the middle of the table." No, Trunks, I'm better off without you. Goodbye." She got up and, without a second glance, flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and walked out of my life.

The pain of her final words lingered with me like a throbbing finger that had been smashed in a door.

Outside, the grey, wet scenery turned into a dark blue, then a pitch black. I sat through Sandwich Al's dinner rush in a daze, unaware of the final customers leaving until a kind waiter tapped on my shoulder.

"Sir, we're closing in ten minutes."

"I didn't try to stop her. I couldn't even tell her I loved her." My hand once again settled on top of that velvet box in my pocket.

"Pardon?"

I shook my head and lifted my credit card to the waiter. "Don't mind me. I just got dumped. How much will it cost to sit here for a few more minutes?" The last thing I wanted was to return to my office or my apartment. Both places held too many memories of the woman I loved.

The waiter smiled." Oh, that's not necessary, sir. You may sit here while I close, but you'll have to leave when I do, and I'll be locking the front door, so please don't let anyone else in. There's a lot of dangerous people out there."

"How do you know I'm not dangerous?" I asked, slipping my credit card back into my wallet.

"Most dangerous people don't wear business suits that costs as much as their rent. I'm not afraid of you; I know who you are. Everyone in West City knows who you are. You're Trunks Briefs, the youngest president of Capsule Corporation, "The waiter smiled sadly, then began lifting up chairs and putting them on tables. He picked up a worn-out broom and started sweeping the floor. "But, at this moment you're just a regular guy who got his heart broken by a beautiful woman and you need a few minutes to plan out your next moves."

I thanked him, and the waiter left me to wallow in my misery. He swept the restaurant, mopped the floors, then descended the stairs to wash the dishes. I looked out the window, but it was so dark outside I couldn't see past my reflection and the backdrop of the restaurant. I stared back at my reflection. How could Mai choose someone like Pilaf over me? I'm rich, handsome, in shape, funny, smart, loyal, and I have a head full of hair. What the hell did Mai see in Pilaf that I didn't? What could he give her that I couldn't?

I called in sick to work the following week, which pissed off my mother. She thought I was being a lazy son, choosing parties over work again, but I didn't go to parties. My housekeepers reported back to her that I wasn't eating much, and spent most of the day in bed, only coming out to grab a few liquor bottles from my mini bar in the kitchen. Mother knew then that something was wrong, and she stopped leaving angry messages on my phone. I sobered up on the last day of that week, took a shower, put on a hoodie and jeans, and walked down the street to Mai's makeup company. I couldn't let us end things the way we did.

Mai's makeup company, a little shop tucked between a tattoo parlor and lingerie boutique, had large yellow and black _"Permanently Out of Business_" signs taped all over the windows and door. Posters of Mai and all her product's advertisements were no longer taped to the windows. I cupped my hands around my eyes to filter out the light as I peeked through the window. Only a bare, square-shaped room remained. The cash register, stands, displays, products, and the decorative rug we had picked out together…all of them were gone.

Later, I learned from the owner of the tattoo parlor that Mai had withdrew all the money from her bank account the day she broke up with me ( she owed him money), practically gave everything away during her going-out-of-business sale, and handed her landlord – the same guy who ran the tattoo parlor— her apartment keys, along with the last of that month's rent. Carrying her suitcases was a bald, short, blue-skinned guy and some type of talking fox in a ninja outfit. Pilaf and Shu.

The tattoo parlor owner shrugged his shoulders when I asked him where Mai was headed.

" Don't know, man. All I know is, wherever she was going, she couldn't wait to get there."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

What does Mai have to do with the fusion dance?

I'm getting to that.

Except for the coworkers who saw Mai visit me during lunch, my family, and my closest friends, no one else knew about the breakup. Thankfully, gossip magazines and other media sources never found out about Mai, so It was easy to pretend like nothing was wrong, that a girl didn't just break up with me for the first time in my life, that I didn't buy an engagement ring and throw it into the ocean during a drunken rage.

I started dating immediately. Just short two-week flings with models, actresses, and a cute barista I noticed one morning before work. I wanted everyone to think that I was just a playboy enjoying my twenties, living my best life and accomplishing so much in my career.

On the inside I was a complete mess, heartbroken over a woman who had so easily walked out of my life, but no one needed to know that. Then, one morning Gohan burst into my office with exciting news and a sonogram in his hands." Videl is pregnant again!"

I offered to take Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten ( the best friend I'm too busy to ever see) out to dinner the following Sunday to celebrate. It was the first day off I'd had in a long time. The women whom usually kept me company on my days off had found themselves serious boyfriends, and I didn't want to spend that day alone, thinking about Mai.

Gohan dismissively waved both hands at my offer and took two steps back. "No, no. You don't have to buy us a fancy dinner, Trunks, really."

"You seriously don't want to eat a free dinner? Am I hearing this right?" I made a show of testing my hearing by snapping my fingers by my ears.

"It's too much…"

I smiled." Have you met my mother? She's the queen of 'too much,' which you'll discover for yourself once she hears you're having a baby, and don't get me started on Bulla. Pray to Dende that you're not having a baby girl, Bulla will have that kid's entire room and wardrobe decorated pink."

Gohan's face lit up at the possibility of having another daughter.

I patted him on the shoulder and walked with him out of my office. I had an appointment I couldn't cancel, and Gohan still needed to let my mother in on the baby news. " Please, let me treat your family to a nice dinner. You'll be doing me a favor. I have nothing planned that Sunday anyway, and it'll give me a chance to catch up with everyone. Maybe we can fit in a quick fight somewhere after dinner?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but you have become a little rusty," Gohan teased, referring to the well-known fact that I'd stopped training to focus on work, which my muscles and my father complained about daily. "Just be careful, Trunks." Gohan's expression turned serious, and his voice took on a warning tone I'd only ever heard him use against opponents." We're living peacefully now, but that can change without notice. It did for me when I was a teenager. I'd stopped training back then, and it nearly cost me my life when Babidi and Majin Buu showed up. Don't make the same mistakes I did. The world can't afford to lose another fighter."

.

.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . To be continued in "The Fusion Dance Part 2," next chapter. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Trunks better listen to Gohan if he knows what's good for him *wink, wink*_

_Sandwich Al's is a made-up restaurant. The name came to me while I was looking at my Full Metal Alchemist poster. If it's a real place, then that is purely coincidental._

_The timeline in this story is after GT, featuring some Super characters (ex: Mai, Shu,& Pilaf). I still haven't caught up in Super so I'm not sure if more Super characters will appear later._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
